


Life in Cartoon Motion

by armangelus



Series: les mis summer hols 17 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armangelus/pseuds/armangelus
Summary: The Thénardier kids hanging out, with background ExR, in the form of two polaroid pictures.





	Life in Cartoon Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avix/gifts).



 

~~_well who is there to listen to_ ~~  
~~_the problems of our lives_ ~~  
~~_you've got kids who just don't eat enough_ ~~  
~~_and men with many wives_ ~~  
~~_if we're altogether screaming_ ~~  
~~_why can't we make a sound_ ~~  
~~_'cause the dirt on which we're stepping_ ~~  
~~_is the one in which we will be found._ ~~

~~~~A happier ending for our fav french kids.

**Author's Note:**

> For request/prompt 3 - the Thénardiers. Title is from the Mika album, because I've had it on repeat the past couple days while drawing this. And I guess because the song Happy Ending from it sort of makes me think of Les Mis?


End file.
